The invention concerns a machining tool with a holder part for clamping in a spindle of a turning machine, where the machining tool is interchangeably attached to the holder part.
For interchangeable attachment of a machining tool such as for example a milling cutter, drill or thread cutter onto a holder part provided for clamping in a spindle of a turning machine, it is known to insert the machining tool in a threaded bore arranged centrally in the holder part via a screw thread formed integrally on the rear of the tool, and tighten this with a screwdriver. In another fixing manner, the machining tool is screwed to the holder part via an axial bore through the tool head.
One essential disadvantage of both above mentioned connections between the machining tool and the holder part is that frequently an imbalance occurs and this causes problems of concentricity. Screwing through the screw head is also not possible with center cutting tools.
The invention is therefore based on the task of designing the fixing of a machining tool to a holder part such that no imbalance problems occur. The machining tool should also be simple and quick to replace. A further objective is the universal application of one holder part for different types of machining tools, i.e. the creation of a modular system.